This invention relates to a portable hand held pneumatic and water power excavator. This device is comprised of a "T" shaped tubular body, having a bottom inlet means. It is controlled by a valve and regulator system which activates air outlet ports connected to manifolds at the bottom and the top end of the device.
The source of energy to operate this device is an external high velocity air compressor with a water source or a "power washer".
This power excavator has the capability to dislodge various materials, break them down into smaller pieces and by a suction method, remove them from the desired work area.
A search of the prior history reveals several patents related to this topic.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,140,759 invented by Thomas Artzberger, titled "PNEUMATIC DEVICE FOR EXCAVATING AND REMOVING MATERIAL", has a drawback in as to re-direct the air flow from pulverizing to suction, you have to manually stop the process you are performing and physically adjust a setting at the bottom end of the device. This takes time and is inconvenient to do. You also cannot simultaneously perform a dislodging and removal operation which aids in speeding up the removal process. Also, this device does not use water as part of the excavating process to help break down the material to be removed. It also lacks an air system on the top end to increase suction and to help keep the ejection chute clear of debris being removed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,991,321 also invented by Thomas Artzberger and titled "PNEUMATIC DEVICE FOR EXCAVATING AND REMOVING MATERIAL". The main drawback to this invention is that the nozzle for disbursing air is in the center of the suction tube, thus partially blocking matter being sucked up to remove it from the excavation area.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,936,031 invented by Aubrey Briggs and Richard Nathenson is very clumsy and bulky and limited to use because of its size. It is also connected to a trailer with hydraulic cylinders and hoses. This greatly limits its use and adaptability.